


Piercing

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [4]
Category: Global Frequency
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge. Piercing=high frequency sound and body decoration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge. Piercing=high frequency sound and body decoration.

Whenever Aleph got time away from the Frequency, she got pierced. There was nothing better for relaxing and winding her up--the prep (seeing the ritual of someone competent laying out their tools and knowing pain was coming, unlike the unexpected surprises in her job); the piercing itself (the punch and bright bloom of pain, centering her in her body, leaving her connected to no other network than her signaling nerves, and feeling her adrenaline spike for pleasure alone); and after (high on endorphins, wet with excitement, and ready to celebrate survival with a new mark and a willing partner).


End file.
